


Work To Do

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> When Ianto asks Jack just how much of his diary he read it leads to more measuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work To Do

**Title:** Work To Do  
**Author** **:** [ ](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile) [**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  When Ianto asks Jack just how much of his diary he read it leads to more measuring.  
 **Warnings:** Adult humour  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game   
**Rating:** NC17 -ish, no actual smut.

“How much did you actually read?” Ianto asked as calmly as possible.

“Read? Of what?” Jack answered, a frown furrowing his brow.

“My diary,” Ianto sighed.

Jack's face broke into a wide grin. 

“How much?” Ianto asked more forcefully.

“Okay, not much, I just flicked through and read some bits here and there,” Jack admitted.

“Bits here and there? What kind of bits?” Ianto pushed.

“Well, there was this really exciting part where you rambled on about what you might get your sister for her birthday,” Jack chuckled. “would she really like a paper shredder as a birthday present?”

“It's useful, and well where she lives, you can't be too careful,” Ianto replied, giving the Captain a small huff of annoyance. 

“Even so,” Jack smirked. “a bunch of flowers would have been more appreciated I'm sure.”

“Well, she ended up with a card with money in, I didn't have time to go and look for anything,” Ianto retorted. 

“Sorry,” Jack said, taking the younger man's hand into his own and pulling him closer.

“It's okay, she must be used to it by now,” Ianto shrugged. 

“Next year, you will find her the perfect present, I will make sure of it,” Jack told him. “but going back to the matter in hand, we were interrupted that time.”

“With the tape measure? I remember,” Ianto concurred.

“Well, we measured how long, but we never got around to how big,” Jack grinned. “as in girth.”

“Nope,” Ianto said, a smile brightening his face. “and I know for a fact that's one I will win.”

“That sure are you?” Jack chuckled and Ianto nodded. “Okay, what do you want to bet?”

“If I win, you take me to heaven and back,” Ianto replied instantly. “I want to see stars.”

“And if I win you have to do that thing you do with your tongue,” Jack said, his brain melting at the mere thought. 

“Done,” Ianto agreed. “now, where did we leave that tape measure?”

“It's here, in my desk drawer,” Jack replied, reaching for the drawer with his free hand and opening it. “drop them!”

Ianto did so without question, Jack following suit and within a matter of seconds two pairs of trousers and underpants were looped around two pairs of ankles, their cocks already erect and standing to attention. A smug look upon the younger man's face while Jack did the honours and had to conceded that his lovers cock did indeed have more girth.

“Told ya!” Ianto smirked.

“Then I guess you want your prize?” Jack asked, placing the tape measure down in his desk.

“Here and now,” Ianto retorted, yanking off his tie to toss it across the room.

“Mmmm, work to do,” Jack said cheekily, dropping to his knees before his lover.

The End.  



End file.
